1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a center for supporting a workpiece on its axis of rotation on a machine tool to machine or grind the workpiece during its rotation.
2. Related Art Statement
In lathes, grinders and other machine tools for cutting or grinding workpieces during rotation thereof, a holding means referred to as a "center" generally used to support the workpiece rotatably about its axis, by means of engagement of bearing ends of the center with the corresponding opposite ends of the workpiece.
Materials for such centers for supporting a workpiece rotatably about its axis of rotation, are generally required to provide a high resistance to wear, since the centers in service are held in forced frictional contact with the workpiece. In view of this operating environment, the centers known in the art are made of various sintered hard alloys which have excellent wear resistance.